


adorably

by orphan_account



Series: ellinn’s drabbles [2]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: inspired from a prompt
Relationships: Marcel | BasicallyIdoWrk/Scotty | fourzer0seven
Series: ellinn’s drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794736
Kudos: 15





	adorably

**Author's Note:**

> lil bit of fluff for this pair cause I really like it

To say they got along was an understatement.

Marcel and Scotty were something more than best friends; you’d never find one without the other. If you hung out with Scotty, he’d talk all day about how he and Marcel played video games all week, and how bad they were at them. If you hung out with Marcel, he’d immediately ask if he could invite Scotty. If you said no, he’d whine and be difficult and say things like “This wouldn’t have happened if Scotty was here.”

But today there was something wrong.

”Hey.” Marcel grumbled, joining a call the others had been chatting in. 

”Hey, Marcel. Rough day?” Tyler asked.

”Pfff.” Marcel shrugged. “I don’t wanna talk about it.”

”Alright. Where’s Scotty?” Tyler replied.

”Fuck if I know.” Marcel mumbled. He knew where Scotty was. He was in the cafeteria, where he and Marcel had been eating late lunch. 

”Woah, you okay?” Anthony asked. “Was your day THAT bad?”

Marcel hummed. “I don’t fucking know at this point, man. So many lectures, so many people.”

”I feel that.” Anthony sighed. “You okay?”

”I will be.” Marcel muted his mic, listening to his friends resume their usual chatter. He sighed, feeling like someone had drained all emotion out of his body.

_”Okay, well maybe I was just trying to help.”_

_”Yeah, well, I don’t NEED your help. I can do this on my own.”_

_”Really? Because that’s what you said last time.”_

_”That was different. I have to do this.”_

_”Yeah, and I can help.”_

_”I’m just trying to do something right for once.”_

Lunch had been awful. The two had both had long days, and probably should have just sat silently in each other’s company. But instead, Scotty HAD to be curious. He just HAD to asked what Marcel was doing. And Marcel just HAD to snap at him.

Ugh.

He’d sleep it off. He’d sleep it off and come morning, Scotty will have forgotten all about it. They’d be friends again. Hopefully.

And he did. Marcel left the call unannounced and flopped onto his bed with little grace. 

It wasn’t long until he was awoken.

The soft tapping of a wood pecker outside. Wait, no, that wasn’t soft tapping. That was knocking. 

Marcel rolled dramatically out of bed, his hair messy and eyes tired. He made his way to the door, pulling it open with a low groan.

”Hey.” Came the greeting. Oh shit.

”Ah, hey, Scott.” Marcel grumbled, still half-asleep.

”Listen, I really wanted to apologise for-”

”Yeah, whatever. It’s cool.” Marcel cut across him.

”Wait, really?!” Scotty exclaimed. “You made a pretty big deal about it a few hours ago.”

”Yeah, well, I was grumpy. And I still am, but I also really don’t wanna fight with you.” Marcel replied, opening to door to let Scotty in.

”Aw, that’s sweet.” Scotty said, stepping inside the cramped college dorm.

”Shut the fuck up, you whore. Or I’ll break you like a kitkat.”

“I’ve never been threatened so adorably before.” Scotty giggled.

”Well I’m about to adorably kick your ass.” Marcel replied, slamming the door shut. 

”In Smash Bros?” Scotty asked.

”Hmm.” Marcel considered the offer. “Fine. But if you win, imma be pissed.”

**Author's Note:**

> I keep forgetting to tag my fics I swear


End file.
